


Tommy Conlon Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [24]
Category: Warrior (2011)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Relationships: Tommy Conlon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Peaky Blinders and Tom Hardy Character Headcannons and Alphabets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971034
Kudos: 10





	Tommy Conlon Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

Tommy spends most of his day in the gym working out and training, and he really enjoys working out with his S/O too. A couple who trains together stays together! Truly though, he gets a kick out of teaching her how to throw a good punch and it’s kind of adorable watching her try her absolute best to get him to tap out yet never being able to do it. When they’re not in the gym though, Tommy likes chilling out at home together and just doing normal, every day things.

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Obviously he thinks everything is beautiful but when his S/O smiles she has these adorable dimples in her cheeks. They were the first thing he noticed about her and to this day he doesn’t know why but they drive him wild.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

Tommy, as we all know, deals with more than his fair share of panic attacks and down moods so one could be forgiven for thinking he knows how to help his S/O when she has a panic attack. But the first time she had one, he absolutely had no idea what to do because when he’s panicking he used to think that he wanted to be left alone to deal with it, and therefore he thought that would have been what she wanted too. Once he realised that she wanted, no _needed_ comfort from him, he was more than willing to give it and in doing so he realised that he needed that same comfort when he was panicking too.

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Tommy isn’t really one for thinking too much about the future. He’s afraid to because he’s frightened that the things he really want will never come true. Sometimes, usually when they’re at Brendan’s and he sees how good his S/O is with his nieces, he wants to think about a future with children and a happy little family but he just can’t let himself. For now, he’s content to just take every day as it comes with her and see what happens.

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Tommy is used to doing things for himself, making his own decisions and being in charge of his own actions, and his stature and aura is just very physically very dominant. The thing is, at first he found it hard sharing decision and responsibilities but now that he doesn’t have to shoulder every burden alone it’s actually very comforting and soothing for him. He enjoys the fact that decisions are talked through together and discussed as a couple and not just as two individual people attempting to share a life together.

**Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

Tommy can flip his lid at the flick of a switch and the problem is that once he starts arguing/fighting he continues until he doesn’t really even know what he’s fighting with his S/O for. He is never physical, although if he’s really angry he might get in her face or square up against her, but despite the fact his S/O barely reached the base of his neck she doesn’t even flinch. She knows this is his way of protecting himself. If he lashes out and acts like he doesn’t care then it won’t hurt when she decides to leave him, and it’s taken a few years and many arguments for Tommy to realise she’s not going to leave and that occasionally couples argue because that’s just the nature of relationships.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Immensely grateful. He’s never had anyone do anything for him since his mother passed and he notices every single thing his S/O does for him; be it the simple things like washing and drying his gym clothes without him even asking to her eating the same diet as him when he’s training and refusing to eat chocolate even though she loves it because it’s not fair on him.

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

When they were first together he didn’t like to talk about his past, and although it wasn’t exactly like keeping secrets it did put up an invisible wall between them. Eventually the time came to either break down the wall or lose the woman he loved, so reluctantly and with great difficulty he forced himself to tell her about it all.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

Tommy’s S/O changed him massively. She made him take responsibility for his own behaviour and also for the way in which he reacts to things. She’s made him want to stop being a victim of his past and to focus on the future. Also, on a lighter note, his S/O has made him try out lots of new exotic foods that he would have turned his nose up at in the past!

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

Tommy gets very very jealous easily and even though he knows that his S/O only has eyes for him, he can’t help but get jealous when he sees one of the guys at the gym talking to her. The problem is that his S/O is so lovely and polite that she always laughs at people’s shitty jokes and most of the time she takes someone’s attempts at flirting as them just being friendly. If someone is flat out trying it on with his S/O, he feels justified telling them to get lost, but if it’s just his own insecure jealousy then he will usually sulk and chew on his toothpick while his poor S/O has to try and guess what on earth is wrong with him. Usually the only way she can get it out of him is by kissing his neck in that way she knows he reeeallllly likes, which usually then results in Tommy carrying her to the bedroom and giving her an angry fuck which consists of him repeating over and over again that she’s his and no one else’s. She grins because that’s when she knows exactly what was wrong.

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

It may sound strange but Tommy hadn’t really done much kissing before meeting his S/O. He’d kissed a few girls when he was a teenager, but as a grown man most of his sexual experience was just random one night stands with faceless girls in bars who he didn’t want to kiss because he just wanted quick relief and then he could bid them goodbye. When he met his S/O she actually thought he was following her and attempted to pepper spray him in the face. Their first kiss was on their first date. She was talking and all Tommy could think about was how beautiful she was and without warning he leaned forward and cupped her face and kissed her. She tasted like white wine and when she kissed him back he was done for. Truthfully, of all the sexual things they could do together he adores kissing her the most because there is just something so sensual and connecting about it.

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

It sort of came out accidentally one day. Tommy walked in the front door to find his S/O attempting to build a new wardrobe by herself and she was buried beneath a pile of wood and IKEA instructions. Tommy took one look at her trying so hard to put together this wardrobe and even though she had put one of the doors on upside down, she looked so proud of herself that Tommy burst out laughing and when crouched down beside her, he kissed her and grinned. “I love you, you funny girl.” She looked at him in shock and that was when Tommy realised what he had said. “I mean it. I really fucking love you.” And it was as simple as that. No over the top declaration but it was heartfelt and sincere.

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

Tommy never thought he was really a marriage kind of guy after seeing the marriage between his parents, and even with his S/O he was happy just living together and not getting married. But then the more time he spent with Brendan and Tess, he warmed to the idea because he realised that marriage could actually be a good thing. When his S/O found out she was pregnant (quite by surprise) Tommy knew there and then that he wanted to marry her. They didn’t have a big wedding though, despite Brendan offering to pay for it all with some of his winnings from Sparta. Instead they just had a very simple registry office wedding (which Pilar and the kids even flew in for) followed by a big family BBQ at a beautiful house that Tommy later revealed he had bought for them to live in together. Marriage doesn’t really change them much as a couple; they’re still goofy and playful but for Tommy, there’s an almost primal caveman like feeling that having a wife stirs up inside of him and makes him feel like he really wants to be the man of the house and provide the best for his family.

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

So there’s all of the typical nicknames like baby, doll, hon etc, but there is one nickname that Tommy calls his S/O that she absolutely hates. Puff. Why Puff, you ask? Well that’s because only a few weeks into seeing each other, Tommy’s S/O bent over to pick something up and accidentally let out gas in the form of a quiet puff. She was mortified but Tommy thought it was the funniest thing ever and took to calling her Puff, and it’s just sort of stuck now. 

**  
On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

Tommy likes to think it’s not obvious that he’s in love, but the truth is that whether he realises it or not his eyes are just happier and his scowl isn’t as intense, and it’s especially obvious to those who know him well. When Tommy met his S/O it just felt so right being with her that he actually had, and still has, no trouble expressing his feelings for her. He might not always have been great at telling her about the things running around in his head that eat him up, but he absolutely found it so easy right from the beginning to show her how he felt about her.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

Tommy isn’t really a PDA kind of person because part of his military training means that he is just sort of very stoic etc, and he certainly doesn’t like to kiss his S/O or hug her when she meets him at the gym or when they’re at fight or anything because he doesn’t want people hounding her due to her association with him. However, that’s not to say that after a fight, when they’re enjoying a few drinks with Tess and Brendan or their friends, he won’t put an arm around her waist possessively yet lovingly or murmur things in her ear. The only place that he feels comfortable with real PDA’s are when he’s with his family alone, and even then it took quite some time for him to feel comfortable doing that.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

Tommy makes the best pancakes in the entire world and somehow he manages to make them in all different shapes and characters. It became very beneficial when his S/O was pregnant and she craved his pancakes in the middle of the night. Tommy would roll out of bed without complaint and whip up some pancakes in the shape of love hearts because he loves her so much, and even more when she was growing his child.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Ok truthfully, Tommy tried at the beginning of the relationship to do super cliche things that all girls, but he easily got frustrated because he was rubbish at it and almost burned down the apartment when he tried to cook a romantic candlelight dinner as a surprise one night. Nowadays he does things like write little notes and hides it in her purse for her to find when she’s out and about, or when she’s at work he’ll send her a box of her favourite cupcakes to share with her work colleagues.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Tommy is beyond supportive! He is the one convincing his S/O she can do things when she’s the one doubting herself. She’ll tell him about something she wants to do and he’s on google looking up ways to help her make it happen.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

Tommy’s happy with a fairly certain routine because that’s what he’s used to with military and with his training, but also because his childhood was tumultuous and as much as his mother tried to give him and Brendan stability they just didn’t have it. Therefore he loves that simple domestic routine he and his S/O have.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Tommy is very very good at reading people, especially those who think they’re unreadable. Although his S/O wears her heart on her sleeve and her every emotion and thought is written on her face, it still took him a while to get used to the fact that she was one of those girls who cried at everything. Literally everything. Cries because her period is due then cries because her period comes. Cries at tv shows, movies, even commercials. Cries when she’s happy, cries when she’s sad, cries because she’s really craving a McDonald’s chocolate milkshake and when they get there the machine isn’t working. It used to make Tommy laugh just how much she cried, especially because she does what he knows understands to be the Kim Kardashian crying face, but he’s realised now that even though she cries a lot she genuinely is feeling emotional and needs some sympathy and giant big cuddle.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

The relationship is everything to Tommy and there is nothing more valuable at all. Not even his family.

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

When his S/O’s grandmother was dying, she mentioned that she wished she could go on a date one last time because it had been so many years since her husband had died and she had never met anyone else. So Tommy- because he’s an absolute fucking sweetheart- called in a favour from a few people he knew and they set up a small room in the hospice to look like a restaurant. Tommy knocked on the door of her grandma’s room all dressed up in a suit and holding a bunch of her favourite flowers and took her “out to dinner” then for some dancing, which was really just some old fashioned music being played on the cd player in the recreation room. His S/O’s grandmother died two days later and the family were eternally thankful to Tommy for his kind act.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

For sure! He loves to wrap his S/O up in a big massive bear hug and wrestle her onto the bed or the sofa then take his time kissing her for aaaaaaages with lots of tongues. Tommy just loves that physical affection and he insists on falling asleep cuddling another. If she rolls away from him in the night, Tommy will groan in his sleep and pull her back against him and kiss her shoulder and nuzzle against her neck. He can’t get enough of hugs and kisses; they’re like a drug to him.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

Tommy is such a bitch when he’s not with his partner. He needs her with him and when she’s not there he feels unsteady mentally, almost like he did before he met her. So usually he will try to pass his time without her by working out more or spending time with Brendan and his nieces.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

Tommy would walk over hot coals or swim around the world if it was required to keep the relationship going. There is literally nothing he would now do which was proved when he acted like a first class dick once and the only way his S/O would forgive him was by putting make up on him and making him work out at the gym wearing it, which Tommy did without hesitation.


End file.
